The Seven gems of Deltora
by june-puppy
Summary: Nico is just laying around camp minding his own business when a large opal basically falls in his lap but when he touches it he gets a vision of a necklace and a belt along with six other gems. Trying to figure out what he's dealing with he grabs his best friend Leo and we start to search the attic in the big house for clues when they stumble upon a book titled the Belt of Deltora.


I sighed looking up at the big blue sky as a few clouds passed by. It was a nice summer day and I was just chilling when the shadow of something large passed over head, I sat up but before I could get a good look at it something bonked me on the head. "Ow! What the hell!?" I growled looking around for the thing that bonked me. After a bit my eyes landed on a gem sitting on the ground, it looked like a opal and was bigger than any natural opals I've seen. It landed not far from me so I reached over and went to pick it up but the moment my finger touched it my mind was flooded with a vision. A necklace that looked like a dog collar of sorts, a belt with seven medallions, and six gems excluding the one in front of me. I jerked my hand away from the opal and stared at it, the rainbow colored gem just stared back harmless. _What the hell just happened?_ I scooped up the opal and dashed down the hill I was lazing on to the Hephaestus cabin where Leo was. "Valdez I need your help!" Leo looked up and saw me running at him. "What happened?" He asked.

I explained what happened on the hill, showed him the opal, and told him about the vision I saw when I touched it. "Huh, I think I've read something about an opal that said something about seeing the future but I'm not sure. I think it was in the Athena cabin at some point but I think Annabeth told me after I asked about it that it was moved to the attic for some reason. I'm not sure." He said. "Well let's go look through the attic then!" I said. After explaining to Chiron why we needed to go into the attic and showing him the opal he agreed to let us search the attic for the book Leo told me about. "It's got to be here somewhere!" I said digging through the piles of books, tossing some to Leo to check if they were the book he was thinking about. "Nico stop what you're doing." I froze and looked at Leo. "The book we're looking for is a small book, so that rules out all large books. It's also blue with gold letters on the cover, look for books like that." I nodded and started looking for books like that. Soon I was pulling out a small blue book with gold letters on the side, the letters faded. "Think I found it." I said. Leo took the book when I offered it to him and flipped it open, then a wide smile spread across his face. "This is it, this is the book." Leo turned the book around so I could see the cover page. "The Belt of Deltora?" I asked. "If I'm correct the belt you saw in your vision could have been the Belt of Deltora, the Belt is described the same way you described the belt from your vision and if you saw the belt it's possible that opal is the opal from the Belt of Deltora." Leo said. "Leo get to the point please?" I asked. "The gems from the Belt of Deltora are said to be infused with magic and the opal is said to let the person holding it to see the future." He said. "But what about the other gems?" I asked. "There are seven gems in total. The Diamond, the Emerald, the Lapis Lazuli, the Topaz, the Opal which is currently in our possession, the Ruby, and the Amethyst. Each one stands for something and has something magical about it, like what the opal does." Leo said. "Huh, the order of the gems spells out Deltora. Was that on purpose?" I asked. "Maybe, according to the book the first king Aodin forged the belt and fixed the gems to it to create a powerful spell to make Deltora unconquerable. The arrangement of the gems in the belt could have been part of the spell." He said.

"Does the book say why the gems would be away from the belt?" I asked. "When I first read it there was nothing about why that would happen but I can read it again and see what I can find out." Leo said. "Yeah you do that while I look around for the necklace in my vision, for some reason I feel like it's here." I said. Leo nodded as he started flicking through the book. I looked through basically everything before finally I found what I was looking for. It looked just how it did from my vision but there was a problem. "Leo I found it!" Leo came over and I pointed to it. "But it's broken into pieces, in my vision from the opal it was whole." I said. Leo looked at it and picked up the medallion part of the necklace. "I can repair it, might take me a bit but I can do it." He said. "Thanks, for now I'll keep the opal on me." I said. "That'd be for the best, until we can learn more keep the opal safe." Leo said. "No problem, just get that necklace fixed and I can keep it even safer." I said.

 **A/N**

 **So….. what do ya'll think?**


End file.
